


Boyfriend Points

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fondue, Lead up to smut, M/M, Netflix and Chill, domestic life, grumpy Web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Web's still holding a grudge from their previous argument, but Lieb is, to put it plainly, very horny. Hopefully chocolate fondue and shark documentaries will do the trick.





	Boyfriend Points

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post detailing different versions of Netflix and chill. All that are featured in the story are from the post that I laughed way too hard at.

"C'mon, Web," Joe whines slightly. While he's usually above begging, desperate times call for desperate measures.

When his boyfriend continues to to ignore him in favor of the vegetables he is sautéing in the pan on the stove, he decides to press himself against the back of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. The tenseness in David's body relaxes a little bit, but he doesn't acknowledge Lieb otherwise.

"You can't still be mad," Joe presses, and Webster sighs loudly.

"I can, and I am."

"We fought over an hour ago. I let you have your sulking time; I'm over whatever it was. C'mon."

"We were fighting over what to eat for dinner," Web deadpans, resting the wooden spoon down on the stove to turn and glare at Joe. "And now I'm making sautéed carrots instead of squash because you somehow won."

Lieb grins toothily. "I can be very persuasive."

"You can also be very annoying."

"You're the one resisting my advances."

"I'm the one making dinner."

The grin not leaving his face, Joe rubs his hands up and down Web's arms soothingly. "Listen, I'll make dessert to make you feel better. How does chocolate fondue sound?"

"That doesn't require much effort," David grumbles, but Joe catches the twitch in the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, I don't really have time to make Ma's chocolate cream pie, do I?"

Thirty minutes later, after lemon garlic chicken and sautéed carrots, Joe sets the fondue and fruit down on the dinner table with a proud flourish. "Ta da!"

Web rolls his eyes. "Looking for applause?"

Lieb whistles lowly. "Still touchy? Damn, all over some vegetables."

"I specifically bought fresh butternut squash," David pouts, crossing his arms. "It was a big deal."

"Then you should've made the squash and told me to fuck off," Joe replies bluntly, scooting his chair closer to Webster's. "C'mon, princess. At least enjoy the fondue I put so much effort into."

David huffs but doesn't protest, instead skewering a strawberry and letting the chocolate drip over it. He bites it carefully, and he has to admit, he was really in the mood for fondue.

Finishing the last of the strawberry, Web licks his lips clean of the chocolate. He's about to reach for another one when a hand on his wrist stops him, the opposite hand holding out an already chocolate-covered strawberry.

David sighs at the look on his boyfriend's face. Reluctantly, he accepts the strawberry, letting Joe feed it to him delicately.

"That was so cliché," Webster remarks after he swallows, but smiles nonetheless. Liebgott smirks in victory, his eyes drifting down to David's now obscenely red mouth.

"Hey, you deserve to be pampered."

Web rolls his eyes again, a common thing that he does when talking to Joe. "You just want to get me in bed."

"Bed, couch, floor, table, wherever," Lieb grins dangerously. "I'm not picky."

"Sucks for you, because there's this new documentary on sharks that I really want to watch tonight."

"Mm, that's alright. We can Netflix and chill."

David snorts. "Classy."

Joe's smirk doesn't falter. "What, do you prefer Amazon Prime and sexy time?"

"How many more euphemisms do you have?"

"Oh, just a few. We've also got Hulu and woohoo, or, if you'd like to throw it back a bit, Blockbuster and cock thruster," Lieb jokes, earning an exasperated groan from Webster.

"I give up."

"I'll take it," Liebgott replies, abandoning the barely-eaten fondue. "I'll turn on your movie; and yes, I know which one it is because I actually listen to you ramble about your nerdy shark facts."

"Boyfriend points," David chimes in as he sets their plates in the sink, earning a smile from Joe.

"D'ya think we could make a rewards system outta that? Like, twenty points equals a blowjob or something?"

"You're insufferable!"

"Hey, I'm the one agreeing that our latest sex soundtrack can be a shark documentary," Lieb retorts.

"And I'm the one letting you fuck me during my shark documentary."

"You'll enjoy it, you fuck."

"So will you!"

**Author's Note:**

> My personal favorite would have to be Amazon Prime and sexy time. Love these two nerds


End file.
